


upadek

by NicuCostam



Series: Blarnis'lan - Bławatkowa Dziewczyna [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, idk cokolwiek ten tag w ogóle znaczy, well of sorrows - freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: W połowie jedno, w połowie drugie, nigdy nie zharmonizowane. Jak duch czy widmo, nieprawdziwe. I tak właśnie się czuła.słodko-gorzkie przymyślenia Lavellan po dwóch latach rozłąki





	upadek

**Author's Note:**

> pisząc słuchałam [Enkidu - Falling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3rvUNcueFg)

Jestem zła, może nawet wściekła. Na ciebie, Solas.

Powinna już się z tym pogodzić, przebaczyć i zapomnieć. Ale nie potrafię. I myślę, że nikt, nie ważne jak święty, troskliwy i dobry, nikt nie byłby w stanie przebaczyć ci w pełni. Czuję, że zostawiłeś mnie, gdy najbardziej cię potrzebowałam. Że odszedłeś, gdy byłam najsłabsza.

I niezrozumiałe jest dla mnie to, jak bardzo chcę ci przebaczyć. Zdaje się, że bardziej niż oddychać.

 

Mówili mi, że nie można cię znaleźć, że skryłeś się przed wszystkimi, przede mną, że, może, odnajdziemy po tobie jedynie wspomnienia. I, choć wstyd mi to przyznać, wierzyłam im. Stałam samotnie na balkonie mojej wieży i myślałam “może o mnie zapomniałeś, może nigdy nie dbałeś, może zobaczyłeś w moich oczach coś nowego, coś co cię przeraziło”. Może już nigdy cię nie zobaczę.

A chciałam cię widzieć, choćby i tylko we śnie. Choćby na chwilę.

Ale moje sny wciąż nawiedzają jedynie śniegi i dzikie wilki.

 

Minął miesiąc, dwa, i wraz z wiosną wyzdrowiałam. Przesiadywałam w ogrodzie Skyhold plotąc wianki z błękitnych kwiatów, niezapominajek, chabrów, irysów… Jakbym znów miała 12 lat, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, a mały ogródek był bezkresną podmokłą łąką którą pamiętam z okolic Wycome. Moje słodkie kłamstwo.

Jednak widziałam Rozłogi i one, nawet po dwóch latach, wciąż płoną za sprawą ostatniego zaklęcia moich rodziców. Dzikim, głodnym i nigdy nie gasnącym płomieniem.

I nie jestem w stanie tego powstrzymać, choć przelałam tyle łez.

 

A pamiętasz, jak bawiliśmy się glifami? Małe znaki z pojedynczymi słowami.

Pisaliśmy na kafelkach, starając się zmieścić jak najwięcej na jak najmniejszej powierzchni. Ty powiedziałeś  _kocham_  jako pierwszy, ale to ja napisałam to i położyłam obok twojego sennika. Słowo, twój widok, gdy pracujesz nad freskiem, ciepło północnego wiatru i słodycz dojrzałych malin, i moje uczucie, którego nie można dogłębniej opisać.

Ja pamiętam. Nadal zostawiam je w czasie podróży na murach i kamieniach, z nadzieją, że jednak natrafisz na jeden z nich.

 

Przyznam, że nie lubię tego uczucia, gdy patrzę na odbicie w lustrze i nie potrafię się rozpoznać. Myślę jednak, że tak już musi być, że mogłam się tego spodziewać.

Nigdy ci o tym nie mówiłam, jak obco czuję się patrząc na swoją twarz od kiedy posmakowałam wiedzy ze Studni. Nie zmieniły się moje blond włosy, ani niebieskie oczy, ani ciemne linie vallaslinu, wciąż przecinające usta i znikające za oczami. Wyglądam dokładnie tak samo jak tego pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkaliśmy i ledwo byłam w stanie wymówić własne imię. Jednak zmieniłam się tak bardzo, tak bardzo, że chwilami brak mi pewności.

Czasami zastanawiam się czy faktycznie jestem, kiedykolwiek byłam, tą dziewczyną którą poznałeś w ruinach Azylu.

 

Nie jestem sama. To znaczy: lgną do mnie duchy.

Nie chcą i nie potrafią zostawić mnie samej. Nawet kiedy nakładam na drzwi mojej sypialni ochronne glify, zawsze podążają za mną. Jakbym była latarnią o jasnym blasku. Jakby mogły wykorzystać mnie, użyć moich ust i przemówić. Odkryć wszystkie swoje tajemnice i przekląć śmiertelników.

Odróżnianie ich wszystkich, żywych od martwych, staje się coraz cięższe.

 

Jest też ta myśl, błądząca w mojej głowie i szukająca potwierdzenia we wspomnieniach. Piękna i przerażająca jednocześnie.

To jak wymawiałeś moje imię.  _Anaris_. Jakbyś znał je skądś bardzo daleka i dawno temu, jakby szeptało do ciebie zza Zasłony. To jak trzymałeś moją dłoń i całowałeś palce, szepcząc klątwy w elven, których udawałam że nie rozumiem. Ból w twoich oczach, gdy w świątyni Mythal to ja zeszłam do Studni.

Ta myśl brzmi: nie poznałam cię jeszcze w całości. Wciąż skrywasz się przede mną.

 

Opowiadałam ci o moich snach, o śniegu i gęstym, nieznanym mi lesie. O cieniu.

Zagubiona, gdzieś pomiędzy rozpaczą a apatią, w gęstym i złowrogim lesie, który jednak w niczym nie przypomina Tirashain. Brzmi i pachnie inaczej, czymś słodkim, lecz zepsutym, desperacją.  _Czuję go inaczej_ , jak bym spakowała truciznę, z gorzkim posmakiem zdrady.

I jedyną znajomą rzeczą są oczy bestii. Ciepłe i czuwające nade mną.

 

Wciąż słyszę ich głosy. I choć potrafię czasami wyciszyć się tak, by nie przeszkadzały, nigdy nie przestanę ich słyszeć.

Niektóre szepczą, inne krzyczą, najgorsze są jednak te szydzące ze mnie, z mojej magii. Mówią _Magia jest honorem - dopóki nie stanie się twoimi kajdanami_. Gdy zadaję im pytania odpowiadają _Nasze głosy stworzone są z kości i kłów_. I już nie wiem czy powinnam kiedykolwiek im wierzyć.

Na pewno nie, gdy skandują, że jestem _święta_.

 

Zdarza się, i nie potrafię nad tym zapanować, że jest we mnie tyle magii, energii, że dosłownie wylewa się ze mnie. Że wszystko czego dotknę zamienia się w lód.

Doglądałam jednego z krzewów w ogrodzie, lecz on zamarzł pod moimi palcami, pękł i rozpadł się do drobne kryształki.

Nazajutrz nowa roślina kwitła w tym samym miejscu. I to przeraża mnie chyba jeszcze bardziej.

 

Czasami mam wrażenie, że coś siedzi we mnie. Delikatna kreatura, schowana tuż za moimi żebrami.

Zajmuje miejsce obok płuc, tak że chwilami ból jest nie do zniesienia. Jest drobna, ale dzika i chce się wydostać, wyrwać i uciec ode mnie. Skryć między drzewami antycznej puszczy, by nikt więcej nie mógł jej skrzywdzić. Wyhodować długie, ostre szpony, by móc się nimi bronić. Przelewać krew, gdy trzeba.

Tak czasami myślę o moim sercu.

 

Mimo wszystko, lata i dwóch wiosen, nadal czekam.

Zdawałoby się, że nie wiąże nas już nic, poza wspomnieniami. Jednak, i tu jest żart, oboje zawsze kochaliśmy oglądać stare wspomnienia. Dlatego jestem tu i nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Kiedy wrócisz, jeśli tego zechcesz, pokażę ci kwiaty które wyhodowałam, wszystko co zrobiłam. Będę czekać.

 

_Ma vehnan,_

Chcę wyznać ci sekret. Nie jestem smutna.

Gdy byłam jeszcze byłam małą dziewczyną w Tirashan, ojciec mówił mi, że gdy kochasz kogoś, prawdziwie, linie waszego przeznaczenia splatają się. Tworzą piękny arras, zawiły wzór waszego uczucia i wspólnego czasu, w połowie twój, a połowie tej drugiej osoby. Ojciec mówił, że to dlatego, gdy jedno odchodzi, drugiej zawsze podąża tuż za nim.

Jednak, ja tego nie czuję. Czuję się… wolna.

_i jestem gotowa, by całkiem zniknąć_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534283) by [NicuCostam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam)




End file.
